


something changed

by miracleloupe



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (with regards to the thornagi and the nagiyama), Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Part 4 spoilers, Unrequited Love, drinking buddies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleloupe/pseuds/miracleloupe
Summary: The night after Thorvald joins them, he and Yamato can't sleep. They both end up in the hotel's bar.





	something changed

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" 

Yamato raises his bottle in greeting to Thorvald, who had just entered the hotel bar - which is deserted, save the two of them and the bartender. Thorvald looks surprised for a moment, then smiles and nods, before sitting down a seat away from Yamato and ordering a glass of wine. Yamato raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

"...No, I couldn't," Thorvald responds finally. "I suppose it's a lot to process." He takes a sip of his wine and sighs. "Just yesterday, I was still in the palace's employment. And now, I'm here, with a plan to help you all br--" 

He cuts himself off, eyeing the bartender. Thankfully, the bartender seems to understand, and heads out to the back room, leaving them alone.

"Yeah… That does sound like a lot," Yamato agrees. "But still. Thank you for helping us… For helping Nagi."

"Of course. I just regret not doing anything sooner."

Yamato stays silent for a moment, nursing his beer.

"...Why didn't you?" 

Thorvald seems taken aback by the question. He looks at Yamato like a deer caught in headlights, then turns back to his wine, swirling it in his glass.

"I… Don't know. I suppose I never realised just how bad it was."

"You never thought, even for a second, that taking him away from us, where he was _ happy_, was a bad thing to do?" 

Thorvald shrinks away from the anger he detects in Yamato's voice. 

"I thought… It had to be done. His Highness Seto said as much. But I thought that after a while, His Highness Nagi could be happy again. With us."

Yamato furrows his brow, but sighs, his voice softening. 

"He already _ was _ happy. He… Nagi was always so happy. And when he wasn't - and I don't mean when his game went badly, or he couldn't get tickets to some anime collab café - it always seemed to be because of… _ This _ place," he says, gesturing around him. It's clear that he means Northmeir. And yet, with the way Thorvald looks at him like a kicked puppy, he almost feels bad.

"Is… That so."

"Mm."

Yamato groans then, slamming down his empty beer bottle at the same time as Thorvald finishes his glass. They call for the bartender, who quickly replenishes their drinks then leaves again without another word.

"You know… Maybe I'm being too mean. You're doing the right thing now, aren't you?" 

"No, no… It's fair. I treated him terribly, letting His Highness Seth get away with god knows what. That's not how you treat someone you lo--" 

Thorvald shuts his mouth, eyes wide and face hot. Yamato snorts, a smirk playing at his lips. 

"Ohh…? So that's how it is."

Thorvald is practically pink as he nods slowly.

"...Yes. Which makes all of this so much worse, I know…"

"Ahh, don't worry. Even if it takes time, Nagi'll come round. You just have to commit. You have to prove to him that you've really changed."

"I see." Thorvald pauses for a moment, then chuckles softly, taking a long sip of his wine. "So… His High--" 

"Stop calling him that, it still weirds me out."

"Oh. Um… Nagi-san. He's not… In a relationship, back in Japan?" 

Yamato barks out a laugh. "Despite what he'd have you believe, the second anyone turns on the charm back at him, he crumbles. Runs for the hills. He's still very much single, I can promise you that."

Thorvald raises an eyebrow.

"...Do I detect a hint of bitterness, Nikaido-san?" 

Now, it's Yamato's turn to blush. He scoffs, hiding behind his beer. 

"You're imagining things."

"Hmm," Thorvald says. (_Tsundere_, he adds in his head.) "So… What is Nagi-san like, back in Japan? You've lived with him for a couple of years now, haven't you?" 

"That's right," Yamato nods. "He's… Man, how do I even put it? He's just so full of life. He's always so excitable, it's hard for an old man like me to keep up. But he just makes everything seem that much brighter. He's the first person I've met who could read me like a book, too. It's like… He saw I was broken, and decided he wanted to fix me. And I guess… He did."

He stares off into space, his expression impossibly fond. Thorvald isn't sure why his heart is beating so fast, but he chooses to ignore it.

"It sounds like you really care about him."

"Of course I do," Yamato says. "I mean… We all do."

"But you in particular, am I right?" Thorvald replies with a smile. There's no malice behind it whatsoever.

"I… Maybe. I don't know."

Yamato's still staring off into space when Thorvald raises his glass towards him. 

"Then, let's do our best. Whether he ends up with one of us, or someone completely different… As long as Nagi-san's happy, then I'll be happy, too."

Yamato laughs, raising his glass in return. 

"I can't say I won't be a little bitter if it's not me, but otherwise, yeah. Let's do our best."

"Cheers," Thorvald says, clinking his glass against Yamato's bottle. 

"Cheers."

* * *

Yamato groans, turning away from the sunlight that streams into his hotel room. Who allowed the sun to be that bright? Someone should ban it, he thinks. It's not okay.

Except when he turns over, his head just hurts even more, because for _ whatever goddamn reason, _there is a handsome man in his bed, hair messed up and a couple of dark bruises - love bites?? - marking his pale neck and collarbone. He's snuggled up under the duvet beside him, and when Yamato moves, he does too, reaching out in his sleep and nuzzling into Yamato's bare chest. 

Oh god, he thinks. 

_ Oh god, that's Thorvald. _

He can't believe this. He can't believe _ himself. _Just how drunk were they?! Given his killer headache, probably very. In the midst of his internal panic, Thorvald finally stirs, removing his face from Yamato's chest and looking up at him. 

"N… Nikaido… san…?" 

"That's me," Yamato croaks. God, he needs some water. "Do you remember how this happened…?"

"Mm…" Thorvald says, rolling onto his back and yawning. He's being remarkably calm about this, Yamato thinks.

"I remember… You told me I was pretty... You said you liked my hair, and something like _ 'is everyone from this damn country beautiful?' _...I said you were quite beautiful yourself, we kissed, and… That's all I can really remember."

Yamato wants to punch himself. He groans, covering his face. 

"I can't believe this. I… I don't even know your family name. Or is Thorvald your family name?! I don't know!" 

Thorvald just laughs, his eyes sparkling in a way that _ does something _ to Yamato's heart. Oh god. _ Oh god. _

"My name? It's--" 

Right at that moment, Yamato's door opens.

"Oi, Yamato, get up, we've gotta get… Going."

Yamato can't bring himself to look at Mitsuki's face. He just groans even louder, pulling the duvet over his face as he hears Mitsuki stifle a laugh. He wishes the ground would swallow him up. 

"Uh… Thorvald-san, please make sure he's ready to go soon. I'll leave you both to it."

The door closes, and then the duvet's being pulled away, leaving Yamato exposed to the world again. He wishes Thorvald would stop smiling at him. He has absolutely no right no look that cute. 

"Izumi-san is right," he says. "We really should get up."

"Fine," Yamato sighs, finally sitting up.

He needs painkillers and water before he does _ anything. _

**Author's Note:**

> _'gee nagi, how come your mom lets you have TWO boyfriends?'_
> 
> (if it wasn't clear, thornagiyama in this universe is absolutely endgame LMAO)
> 
> WHEW so... I really have no explanation for this? I was just going feral discussing the Northmare gang and such with Ciel last night and....... Here we are
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!! I'd love to hear your thoughts :'D <3


End file.
